


Affair of the Heart

by TheodoraThayer



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoraThayer/pseuds/TheodoraThayer
Summary: Sean Cameron is done with the Army and is back in Toronto. Emma and Spinner Mason are married and helping to run the Dot together. This is what happens when Sean reappears in Emma's life.
Relationships: Emma Nelson/Gavin "Spinner" Mason, Sean Cameron/Emma Nelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Welcome Home, Sean Cameron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean finds out surprising news and Emma can't believe he's back.

**Author's note: In this story, let's picture The Dot as an actual diner/cafe with more than five tables and three stools. Spinner is helping run it and saving up money to eventually own it while Emma is working there with him, not going to school.**

* * *

Spinner Mason was working behind the counter at the Dot on a busy day. Nearly every table was full, and there was one empty stool at the counter. As he was filling up drinks for a table of older women, a voice said, "Hey, can I get some service?"

"Yeah, man. Hold on for two seconds." Spinner finished what he was doing, turned around, and Sean Cameron was standing there, grinning at him. "Holy shit, Sean?!"

"In the flesh."

Spinner asked, "Dude! When did you get back?"

"A few weeks ago."

Spinner walked around the counter, and they hugged. When they pulled away, Spinner held onto Sean's shoulders and said, "Man, it is so good to see you. Are you done with the Army?"

"Yep. Thank God."

"Here." Spinner patted Sean on the back and pointed at the empty stool at the counter, "Sit down. What can I get you?"

Sean sat down, glanced at the menu, and said, "A turkey burger and fries."

"Perfect."

Sean looked around and asked, "So what's going on with you? How's life treating you?"

"Life is treating me pretty well, actually." Spinner held up his left hand and showed off his wedding band.

"No way! Are you married? Wow! Good for you!"

They slapped hands, and Spinner said, "Yep, for close to nine months now."

Sean asked, "So who's the lucky girl?"

"Um, it's funny you should ask because it's—"

* * *

Emma Nelson Mason was taking inventory for The Dot. She did this every couple of weeks to help her husband, Spinner. Working at The Dot, nearly full time, was not what she had envisioned for herself, but sometimes life takes unexpected turns. The biggest being her marriage to Spinner.

It was good at first, Emma and Spinner had fun discovering things about each other, but Emma slowly realized that maybe the marriage was hasty and that perhaps they should have gotten to know each other better before making such a significant commitment. It's amusing how you can attend school with someone for so many years and not actually know them.

She walked back into The Dot and said, "Hey, Spin, we need to order more ketchup, mustard, and salt."

"Hey, Emma."

Emma stopped in her tracks. Sean Cameron was sitting there staring at her. Her heart skipped a beat, and she said, "Sean? Oh, my God! What are you doing here? Are you home for good?"

Sean smiled and nodded, "Yeah, got home a few weeks ago. Still settling in." But the smile disappeared when he looked at her left hand, and he noticed her rings. His heart sank.

Emma smiled nervously at Sean and said, "That's great. It's good to see you home and safe." She looked at Spinner then back at Sean and asked, "Did Spin already take your order?"

"Yes, he did. Spinner was filling me in on everything that's been going on around here." Sean looked at Spinner and asked, "So, who's the lucky girl, Spin?" Sean had an idea from the contorted look on Emma's face and the rings on her left finger, but he wanted them to tell him for sure.

Spinner said, "Um, well…"

Emma said, "It's me. I'm his wife."

Sean said, "Wow. Really?"

Emma nodded and held up her left hand. "Yep. We got married nine months ago!"

Sean looked at the rings again, then looked at Emma and Spinner and said, "Congratulations to you both."

Spinner smiled and said, "Thanks, man." He looked over at a table and said, "I'll be right back. I need to get those people their drinks." Spinner walked away.

Sean looked at Emma and said, "You always wanted the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids."

Emma tried to act like everything was normal and said, "It's great to see you, Sean. And I'm glad you're back in one piece."

He chuckled, "Yeah. Thanks."

She pointed and said, "I need to go check on that table."

Sean nodded, and Emma walked away from him.

Spinner walked back over and said, "Cameron, you need a drink. What would you like?"

Sean wanted to say, "Whiskey," but instead, he cleared his throat and said, "Water would be great. Thanks."

"Cool."

Sean couldn't believe it. His mind was reeling, and he didn't even know how to react. Emma and Spinner married? To each other? It just didn't compute.

Spinner placed the water in front of Sean and asked, "So, do you have a job lined up?"

Sean nodded, "Already started working at an auto shop over on King Street East."

"And you came all the way over here for lunch?"

Sean forced a smile and said, "What can I say? I missed The Dot's turkey burgers."

Spinner asked, "And where are you staying?"

"I'm subletting a place in 68 Broadview."

Spinner whistled, "Whoa, those are nice lofts."

Sean said, "Yeah. It's a little too fancy for me, but I'll stay there until I can find my own place."

"That sounds great, man!"

Sean nodded. He watched Emma out of the corner of his eye and still couldn't believe the news. He was hoping he was dreaming and that he'd wake up, and the world would be back to normal again.

Spinner was looking through his receipts and said, "Hey, you should come out with Jay and me tonight!"

Sean shook his head, "I am planning on taking it easy tonight. I've had a long week."

"Well, if you change your mind, we're going to Eastbound Brewing Company. That's close to your place." Spinner added, "It's going to be a night out without the ladies."

Sean smiled, but inside he was fuming. The last thing he wanted or needed to hear was Spinner gushing about how great it is with Emma.

Spinner asked, "Are you seeing anyone?"

Sean shook his head, "Nah. Just working and getting settled back into civilian life. I haven't been back long enough to even bother with girls."

"Then, you should definitely come out! Maybe we can find someone for you."

Sean nodded and took a sip of his water.

After she checked on her table, Emma went upstairs to the supply room and began pacing. She couldn't believe Sean was back and that he knew about her and Spinner. Emma wasn't sure if she would ever see Sean again, and she didn't want him to find out like this. At one point, it felt as if she couldn't breathe. Emma bent over at the waist with her hands on her knees, saying, "Oh my God," repeatedly. She stood up when she heard the door open.

Spinner walked in and asked, "Em? What are you doing up here? I need you downstairs."

She kept her back to him and said, "I'll be right there, Spin. I was double-checking some things."

"It's great that Cameron's back in one piece, isn't it?"

Emma turned around and smiled, "Yep. It is."

"I invited him out with Jay and me tonight. That guy looks like he needs a night out. Oh, and he said he's working over at the repair shop on King Street East."

Emma nodded and said, "Good for him."

"Yeah, anyway, get your cute ass back downstairs."

"I'll be right down."

As soon as Spinner left the room, Emma dry heaved.

* * *

Sean finished his lunch as quickly as he could. He left the money for the food and a tip on the counter and walked out of The Dot before Spinner or Emma could speak to him again. He needed to get out of there.

When Sean stepped outside, he felt lightheaded. He didn't want to go back to work, but he had to. Sean only started his job a few weeks prior, and he didn't want to screw up already. He wasn't expecting Emma to be single, but married? And to Spinner Mason? Sean felt like the world was upside down.

Emma watched Sean leave The Dot and felt a pain in her chest.

"Miss?"

Emma looked down at the woman sitting at the table by the window, "Yes, ma'am, I'm sorry, what did you need?"

"Just the check."

Emma smiled, "Oh, right. Be right back with it."

Spinner was carrying on as if nothing had happened. Emma wondered if someone could be that oblivious, then remembered it was Spinner and realized that yes, it was.

The traits of Spinner's that Emma overlooked when they first got married irritated her a lot lately.


	2. Girl, Disrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Emma and Sean are reeling while Spinner is oblivious.

Sean was thankful to be busy at the shop that afternoon to take his mind off the news of Emma and Spinner's marriage, but as soon as he walked out of the shop and over to his car, his thoughts wandered back to what happened at The Dot. He still couldn't believe it.

When Sean got home from work, he went straight into the kitchen, grabbed a can of beer out of the fridge, and he chugged it. He was staying in the apartment of his Army buddy's brother. The guy had to go to New York to work for nine months, and it coincided with Sean's arrival back in Toronto. He didn't charge Sean full rent as a favor to his brother, and that was a good thing for Sean because the apartment was a gorgeous loft with high ceilings, exposed brick, and ductwork. There was no way he could afford a place like this on his own. Not yet, anyway. Sean was staying in one of the most sought after buildings in that area of Toronto, and he felt as if he didn't belong. Most of the people living there were young urban professionals who dressed in suits to go to work. Sean wore a t-shirt and jeans most days.

After chugging his first beer, Sean tossed the can into his sink, grabbed another one, and chugged it. He wanted to feel numb, and he wasn't going out with Spinner and Jay. All he'd need to hear is Spinner talking about how great it is being married to Emma, and Sean would lose it. Instead, he would get smashed at home alone.

Sean sat on the couch, looked up at the ceiling, and said, "Fuck my life."

* * *

"Okay, babe, I'm heading out with Jay."

Emma nodded and said, "Have fun."

"I'll try. I won't be home too late."

"Okay."

Spinner quickly kissed her goodbye and walked out. Emma texted Manny, "Did Jay know that Sean was home?"

Manny wrote back, "Sean's home? For good?"

Emma called Manny and didn't even let her answer, "Yes, he's home for good. He came into the Dot today."

Manny smiled at her end of the phone and asked, "How did he look?"

"He looked like Sean."

"Uh-huh." She asked, "Did you tell him you were married?"

"He was talking to Spinner and Spinner, who is so oblivious I can't even believe it, was like, 'Hey, I got married! And you'll never guess who it is!' Then I walk over, and I can tell Sean figured it out on his own, but he had us tell him anyway and Manny, I wanted to die."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"I feel like I need to explain myself to Sean."

"Explain yourself?"

"Yes. Me and Spinner getting married was way out of leftfield."

Manny asked, "Em, are you regretting it?"

"Maybe?"

"Have you always felt like this, or is this happening because of Sean?"

"I've been feeling it a lot lately. This was a thing before I saw Sean today." Manny smiled, and Emma asked, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"What is there to say?"

"I don't know. Maybe I told you so?"

"Em, I won't do that to you. You did what you thought was right."

"I guess."

"People are allowed to make mistakes."

"Manny, this is an enormous mistake."

"Well, okay, that's true, but again, it's allowed."

"I suppose you're right." Emma flopped onto her couch and said, "Ugh, can you come over? I can't be alone right now."

"Yep. Be there soon."

"Thanks."

"I'll bring some chips and ketchup powder."

* * *

After leaving the Eastbound Brewing Company, Spinner and Jay were playing pool at another bar when Spinner asked, "Did you know that Cameron was home?"

"Seany's back from the Army?"

"Uh, yeah, he came into the Dot today."

"That's awesome. How did he look? Was he all in one piece?"

"Yeah, he looked fine. I invited him to come out, but he said he was lying low tonight."

"Did you tell him about you and Em?"

"Yes, but I think he figured it out on his own when he saw us together."

Jay nodded, "And how did he react?"

"He was fine. They're not a thing anymore, and they haven't been for years, right?"

Jay nodded again, "Right." He took a sip of beer and said, "Your shot."

Spinner took his shot, and Jay cheered when he missed. Spinner rolled his eyes, "Your shot."

Jay lined up the pool stick with the cue ball and knocked his striped ball into the corner pocket. "Hell yeah." He looked at the table and said, "Looks like I'm about to win again, Spin."

Spinner rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sean passed out on the couch after drinking nearly ten beers. He also did some redecorating of the apartment that wasn't technically his. He would regret that move, and he'd be in a lot of pain when he woke up in the morning.

* * *

Emma woke up when Spinner stumbled into the apartment drunk. He walked into their room and looked at her, "Oh shit, did I wake you?"

"Spin, it sounded like a moose was crashing into the apartment."

"I'm sorry, baby." He climbed onto the bed and nuzzled her neck.

"Spin, no."

"Oh, come on. We haven't done it in two months!"

"You're counting?"

"Of course, I am!"

"Well, we're not doing it now. Especially when you're this drunk."

He asked, "Are you not attracted to me anymore?"

Emma lied and said, "I'm just not in the mood, and you're drunk." She pushed him off her. "Go to bed."

"Fine." He sat up and kicked off his shoes. "But I'm a guy, and guys have needs, Em."

Emma rolled her eyes.

Spinner stood up and stumbled into the bathroom.

Emma closed her eyes and hoped that he'd pass out as soon as he got back into bed. He did. Emma sat up and looked down at him. "Jesus, Spin. How did we end up here?"

* * *

The next day, Sean woke up to sunlight, pouring into the loft, and he tried to shield his eyes. He groaned as he attempted to sit up and said, "Fuck, what did I do last night?"

He looked around and saw the damage he did when he was drunk and groaned again. "Shit." He slowly got up off the couch and looked at everything. He was glad he had the day off so he could clean up.

Sean walked into the bathroom and stripped down. He desperately needed a shower.

* * *

Emma woke up ahead of Spinner and was on the couch watching TV when he walked into the living room.

"Morning."

"My head is killing me."

"Well, you were trashed last night."

"I didn't say or do anything stupid, did I?"

Emma didn't want to rehash the night before, so she said, "Nope."

"Oh, good." He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. "Do we have some Advil?"

"Yep, corner cabinet."

He opened it and grabbed the bottle. "How many should I take?"

"Probably three or four."

"That many?"

Emma nodded, "Yep, they're not very big."

"I guess."

"It's a good thing you're not working for another couple of hours."

"Yeah, I was smart to make George open up." He sat next to her on the couch and asked, "What are you doing on your day off?"

"Probably the laundry."

"Oh, good."

"And possibly lunch with Manny."

"That's cool." He put his feet up and chuckled, "I remember Jay kicking my ass in pool last night, but everything after that is hazy."

"Doesn't Jay always kick your ass in pool?"

"Yep." Spinner laughed, "And Sean didn't meet us out. I wasn't expecting him to. By the way, Jay didn't know he was back."

"Well, maybe Sean wanted to settle in before he let people know he was back?"

Spinner nodded, "Yeah." He sat up and said, "I need to make some coffee, you want some?"

"Sure."

He looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yep. I'm fine. Just a little tired. Had a weird night of sleep."

Spinner nodded, "Okay."

Emma didn't want to tell him she couldn't stop thinking about Sean all night or that she's been regretting their marriage. She wasn't sure how her husband would handle that news.

After Spinner left for work, Emma showered, got dressed, and did some investigating. She drove past the auto shop but didn't see Sean. She called Manny from her car.

"Em?"

"Yeah."

"Are we still meeting for lunch?"

"I need your help."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Do you think you or Jay can call the shop where Sean works and make up an excuse to get his address from them?"

"Um, I guess? Why?"

"Because I need to talk to him, and I can't do it myself."

"And you need to do it at his place."

"Well, I wouldn't want to invite him to mine and Spinner's place."

"Okay, you have a point."

"Please, Manny. I need to talk to him."

"Fine."

"Great. Where do you want to meet for lunch?"

"I'm guessing the Dot is out of the question."

"Manny…"

"I'm kidding. Let's go to the place over Queen Street East that you like."

"I can meet you there in 10 minutes."

"Perfect. See you then."

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Manny ended the call, looked at Jay, and said, "Can you find out where Sean lives?"

He looked annoyed and asked, "What? Why?"

"Can you just do it for me?"

"I don't have his number."

"Call up the place where he works and make up an excuse for why you would need his address."

Jay shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Please, just do it."

"Fine. I'll text it to you when I get it."

"Great!" She kissed him and stood up, "You're the best."

* * *

Emma got to the place ahead of Manny, and when Manny walked inside, Emma waved at her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Manny sat down and said. "Jay is getting the address. He said he'd text it to me when he gets it."

Emma nodded, "I just feel bad about how Sean found out about Spinner and me."

"Em, Sean couldn't think you wouldn't move on with your life while he was gone."

"I know. But I think it's the whole Spinner and Emma being married thing."

"So, his reaction was like everyone else's?" Emma rolled her eyes, then Manny asked. "Otherwise, how did he seem?"

Emma shrugged, "Fine. I guess?"

"And how did he look?"

"You already asked me that."

Manny grinned, "Yes, but you didn't answer me truthfully."

Emma sighed, "He looks adorable, as usual."

Manny's phone buzzed. "Oh, here he is." She looked at Jay's message and showed Emma her cellphone.

"Wow, okay." Emma typed it into her phone, "Thanks for this."

"You're welcome. When are you going to see him?"

"I don't know yet, but I can't believe he's living there. He can't be making that much working as a mechanic."

Manny shrugged then said, "I really think you need to calm down and think this through."

"Manny, nothing will happen between us if that's what you're worried about."

"Are you sure?"

Emma said nothing.

"Seriously, Em, think this through."

Emma nodded.


	3. Everything Falls Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes to see Sean and it doesn't go well.

After nearly two more weeks of rejecting Spinner's advances, being a zombie at work, and not being able to get her mind off Sean, Emma drove to Sean's apartment building on a Friday night and sat in her car thinking of things to say to him. Their first meeting was awkward, and she could see the hurt on his face when he realized she married Spinner. She wanted to explain herself to him.

This wasn't the first time Emma parked across the street from the entrance to Sean's building. She had done it three other times before, but chickened out and drove away.

As Emma sat there, she noticed Sean walking toward the building with a short brunette. She ducked so they wouldn't see her, but from what she saw; they looked cozy. Emma's heart skipped a beat, and she felt an ache in her chest. The girl was all over Sean as he tried to key into his building and Emma had seen enough. She started her car and pulled away. The tears in her eyes were making it difficult to see the road, and when she made it to the traffic light at Broadview and Queen Street East, she wiped her eyes and sniffled. She couldn't believe she was having this kind of reaction. Emma was married, and Sean was single. She had no claims on him.

When Emma keyed into their apartment, Spinner was watching TV. She walked straight into their bedroom and shut the door.

Spinner called out to her, "Em, are you okay?"

Emma wiped her face and took a deep breath before she answered, "I'm fine. I just need to take a shower."

Spinner grinned and asked, "Want me to join you?"

Emma rolled her eyes out of Spinner's view and said, "No, maybe next time."

Spinner shook his head and said, "Okay." He went back to watching TV, oblivious that his wife was losing her shit over her ex.

Emma walked into the bathroom and inspected herself. She was a mess. She tried to get the image of that girl all over Sean out of her head, but nothing helped. She couldn't believe he was still having this kind of effect on her. Emma decided she would shower and go back out to see Sean. She was determined to talk to him.

A little while later, Emma walked out of the bedroom and looked at Spinner, "Manny is having a crisis and I need to go see her."

He smiled and asked, "More Jay problems?"

Emma plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded.

"Figures. Good luck."

"Thanks. Not sure when I'll be home."

"No problem. I'm pretty beat and going to bed soon anyway."

Emma nodded, "Okay." She grabbed her purse and coat. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Bye." Emma walked to the front door of their place, took a deep breath before opening it, and walked out. She didn't even know what she would say to Sean, and she didn't know what she'd walk in on, but she didn't care. She needed to see him.

* * *

Sean sat up in his bed and watched as the short brunette whose name he didn't even bother learning got dressed.

She smiled at him and said, "This was a lot of fun."

Sean nodded.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Yeah, maybe."

She reached into her purse and handed him a card. "My home number is on the back."

Sean looked at the card and saw her name, Ava. She was a hairdresser. "Great, thanks." He got up, put on his jeans, and walked her to the door of his apartment.

She kissed him and smiled, "So see you soon?"

Sean smiled and said, "Sure." He unlocked his door and opened it for her, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sean watched as Ava walked down the hall, and he closed his door. The smile on his face disappeared, and he leaned his head against the back of his door. He kept his head there for a few moments, took a deep breath, and said, "Jesus, what am I doing?"

Sean turned around, tossed the business card onto the floor, and walked over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and noticed he needed to go shopping. He only had two beers left. He grabbed one, closed the fridge with his foot, walked over to the couch, and flopped onto it.

He opened the beer bottle, took a sip, and leaned back to stare at the ceiling.

* * *

Emma pulled up in time to see the brunette leaving Sean's building. She was relieved. She didn't want to walk in on _that_. Emma parked her car across the street and walked toward the front door. When she walked into the lobby, she scanned the names and buzzers. She found Sean's apartment number and was about to press the button when someone exited the lobby. The man held the door for Emma and she thanked him. She walked up to the elevator and pressed the button.

It felt like hours before the elevator made it to the lobby. When it did, she stepped in, pressed 4, and took a deep breath. She still didn't know what she would say to Sean. She was hoping it would come to her when she saw him.

When the doors opened on the fourth floor, she looked to the left then to the right and figured out where Sean's door was. As she approached the door to #418, Emma took another deep breath before she knocked, and when she did, she nearly ran away from the door. "Oh my God, what am I doing?"

It was too late. She could hear Sean unlocking the door.

* * *

Sean took a sip of his beer and was about to turn on his TV when there was a knock at his door. He figured Ava forgot something.

He unlocked his door and as he opened it, he asked, "Did you forget something?"

Instead of Ava, Emma was standing there, and she said, "Hi."

"Emma?" Sean looked at her, puzzled, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

He leaned his forearm up against his doorframe and asked, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

He said nothing.

Emma looked at Sean and felt butterflies in her belly. His hair was tousled, and he had a sleepy look in his eyes. Then Emma's eyes traveled down to his chest and stomach, which were bare. He was in ripped jeans that were zipped but not buttoned. She nearly followed his happy trail down but looked up at him and cleared her throat, "Can I come in?"

Sean reluctantly let her in and closed the door. "Emma, I'm really not in the mood for a serious discussion. It's late and I'm tired."

"Did the cute little brunette wear you out?"

Sean asked, "How did you know about that?"

She turned to him and said, "I was outside earlier and saw you two walk into the building together."

Sean looked pissed and asked, "Are you spying on me?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Because who I sleep with is not your concern."

Emma's heart dropped, and she nodded, "I know."

"If I want to go out to a bar, pick up a girl, bring her home, and have sex with her, I can."

She looked at the floor and said, "I know that, Sean."

He took a deep breath. "Sit down. I'll be right there."

"Okay." Emma walked into the loft and looked around, "This is a beautiful apartment, Sean."

Sean walked over to the bathroom door and said, "Thanks. I'm subletting it." He wasn't up for a confrontation with Emma. He walked through the bathroom and into his bedroom.

Emma noticed Ava's business card on the floor. She grabbed it, looked at it, and put it in her pocket.

Sean grabbed a t-shirt out of his closet. He put it on, buttoned his jeans, and took a deep breath before walking back out. This time, he walked out of the sliding bedroom door that opened into the kitchen. Emma couldn't help but stare at him. He leaned against the island and asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water please."

Sean walked over to his fridge, took out a jug of water, and poured some into a glass for Emma. She walked over to his island and he handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Sean put the jug back into the fridge, pointed to the couch, and walked behind Emma as she walked over to the principal living area of the loft. She sat down on the L-shaped couch. Sean grabbed his beer and sat diagonally across from Emma. "So, what's up? Why are you here so late on a Friday night?" Emma shrugged. "I thought you wanted to talk."

Emma nodded and said, "I did." She couldn't even look at him at first. So she took a sip of the water, swallowed it, then looked at him.

"Where does your husband think you are?"

"Manny's."

Sean nodded. After a few moments of silence, Sean spoke up, "Emma, I think we all can coexist and be fine."

"Yeah?"

Sean nodded, "Well, we have to because you're married."

"You keep mentioning that."

"It seems like you need to be reminded of that fact."

She nodded then asked, "Um, can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure." He pointed toward the door and Emma walked inside and closed the door.

Emma looked around and noticed the door to Sean's bedroom was open. She looked at his messy bedding and pictured him with the brunette. She opened the bathroom door, walked back into the principal area of the loft, and said, "This was a mistake. I'm gonna go."

Emma needed to get out of there as soon as possible, she felt like she would be sick, but as she was about to grab the doorknob to let herself out of the loft, she stopped.

"Emma?"

She couldn't prevent herself from losing it, but she also couldn't move. She sobbed and leaned her head against his door.

Sean softened a bit. "Em?" He put his hand on her back and said, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Emma turned around and looked at him, "I'm sorry." She wiped her face and shook her head, "I don't know where that came from." She looked down at the floor, "God, this is so humiliating."

Sean looked at her and said, "I think you'd better go." Emma nodded. "You need to move so I can open the door."

She nodded again and moved so Sean could open the door. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

He opened the door and Emma stayed put.

"Em?"

She shook her head.

Sean looked at her and said, "Emma, leave."

She raised her head and looked at him, "Why?"

He took a deep breath, "You just have to."

"Are you afraid of something happening between us?"

"Nothing can happen between us because you have a husband waiting for you at home."

"Oh my God, stop bringing him up!"

Sean shook his head and closed his door. "Fine. You can stay here. I'm sitting down and finishing my beer." He turned around and walked back over to the couch.

Emma stood at his door for a moment then followed him, "You're so stubborn!"

Sean laughed and said, "I'm stubborn?" He placed his beer on the coffee table and turned to her, "Emma, your middle name should be stubborn."

"Just admit that you still have feelings for me, Sean."

"Why would that matter? You married someone else." There it was. He shook his head and said, "You really need to leave, Emma. I'm tired and I can't do this tonight." He walked past her and toward the door.

Emma followed him, "Just admit that you're hurt."

Sean turned around and looked at her, "What good would it do? Nothing can change what happened."

"And you're hurt. I could see it on your face when you realized I was Spinner's wife."

"Okay, yes, I am hurt, and finding out you married Spinner shocked me. What did you expect? Did you expect me to be happy for the two of you?" She shook her head. "Anyway, as long as you're wearing these," He lifted her left wrist and held up her hand, "We can't see each other. At all."

"What happened to us all coexisting?"

"I've changed my mind." He opened his door, "Please don't come here again."

Emma nodded, "Fine." She stormed out of his apartment and jogged toward the elevator.

Sean closed his door and punched it in frustration. "Fuck!"

* * *

Emma keyed into her apartment and sighed in relief when Spinner wasn't in the living room. She peeked into the bedroom, and he was fast asleep. Emma sat down on their couch and cried. She realized marrying Spinner was the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

Sean woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a sore right hand. He looked at the bruises on his knuckles and rolled his eyes. He was glad he was off from work. He didn't want to be around anyone.


	4. The Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma comes to a realization and Jay does Jay things...

Emma woke up the next morning, and Spinner was already up.

"Hey, beautiful."

She stretched and said, "Hey."

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't." Emma grabbed her phone and looked at it. It was only 7:15.

"I have to head over to the Dot. You'll be in around noon, right?"

She nodded.

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye."

When he walked out, Emma sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was work, but Spinner helped run the Dot, and as his wife, she helped him out. Emma's original plan was to work at the Dot while taking classes to finish school and get her degree, but that fell by the wayside, and she's been working solely at the Dot. To some people, it looked like Emma had it all together, but in reality, she was good at faking it.

Emma felt trapped. She once joked that Sean was like a hurricane that blew through her emotional trailer park, and once again, Sean appeared, and now Emma's life was in turmoil. Sure, Emma was already feeling regret over her marriage, but now she had Sean to worry about, and her mind was all over the place.

She needed time with her best friend. She texted Manny and begged her to come out for breakfast with her. Emma had to tell someone else exactly how she was feeling.

* * *

Emma and Manny agreed to meet at a cafe on Queen Street East for breakfast, and when Emma arrived, Manny was already at a table.

Manny could tell right away that something was wrong with Emma. "Em, are you okay?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Okay, what is it?"

"First things first, I went to your place last night, okay?"

Manny shook her head, "This is a Sean thing, isn't it?"

Emma nodded.

"Oh, Emma, you didn't."

Emma held up her hands, "Nothing happened, I swear."

"Well, if _that_ didn't happen, what happened?"

"I went to his place, and we fought."

"What did you fight about?"

"I wanted to know how he was feeling about Spinner and me being married."

Manny looked at her, "And?"

"He admitted it hurt him, and then he told me to never come by his place again."

"Ouch." Manny cocked her head to the side, "How late were you there?"

"Late, why?"

"Because I know that Jay and Sean met up last night."

Emma nodded her head. "He had just finished screwing some brunette he met at the bar."

"Well, I mean, he's single, and he can do whatever he wants."

"I know that." Emma looked down and said, "Manny, I think I made the biggest mistake of my life, marrying Spinner."

Manny reached out, placed her hand on Emma's, and asked, "Are you positive this isn't just a Sean thing? This always happens to you when he shows up out of nowhere."

"Yes, because Sean will always be in here," She pointed to her chest, "He's the one I'll always love, Manny." Manny nodded. "I think I married Spinner because I felt like he could give me what Sean never could, and I think I jumped into it so quickly because Sean wasn't here."

"If Sean had been here—"

"I'd probably be with Sean right now."

Manny asked, "So what are you going to do?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't know. But Spinner wanted to shower with me last night, and I nearly puked at the thought of it. I feel like I'm cheating on Sean with Spinner now. Isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard?" She held her head in her hands. "I saw how messy Sean's bedding was, and it made me sick to my stomach."

"And Spinner is oblivious, isn't he…"

"Yes." Emma looked at her, "Oh God, what am I going to do?"

Manny shrugged, "Honestly, Em, I have no idea. This is a colossal problem."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I don't have the answers for you."

Emma said, "It's okay." She placed her hand on Manny's, "Thank you for being here."

"Of course, I am. I love you, coo-coo bananas."

Emma smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

Sean showered and got dressed. He didn't want to go out, but he needed to shop. He was running out of food and drinks.

As he walked down Queen Street East to the LCBO, he saw Emma and Manny standing outside of a cafe across the street.

"Jesus, really?" Sean watched as they hugged, and he could see Emma wasn't happy. He kept walking, hoping they wouldn't see him and said to himself, "You have to forget about her, Cameron."

Luckily a streetcar drove by, and Sean could duck into the LCBO without being noticed.

"Thank you for coming out."

"Of course." Manny reached out and held Emma's hand, "So you're working today?"

Emma nodded, "From noon to close."

"And you will have to pretend that you're fine because you don't want your husband to figure out you're having second thoughts about your marriage."

"This will be torture, Manny."

"Well, just hope that it's busy all day and that you won't have to interact too much."

"And then we'll go home together, and I must act normal there too."

Manny nodded, and Emma groaned.

"Ugh. I hate this. Why did Sean have to come home?"

"Em…"

"I know, I know. Sean being home, means he's okay and that he made it out of Afghanistan alive, but if he hadn't come home, everything would be fine."

"Yeah, everything would be great. You'd be living a lie with no problem!"

Emma looked at Manny, and Manny apologized.

"Sorry."

"No, don't be. You're right. I'm being stubborn as usual." Emma looked at her rings and said, "Maybe I need to spend time away from Spinner. I can go back and live with my parents or something."

"Okay, Em. You need to talk to Spinner first and tell him exactly how you feel because it's not fair to him."

"I know."

"He's oblivious?"

Emma nodded.

"I do not envy you at all. This will be tough."

"I know."

* * *

Once inside the LCBO, Sean headed straight for the beer. He needed it. He was planning on staying home and drinking his pain away.

"Yo, Cameron."

Sean looked over, and Jay walked up to him, "Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just picking up some stuff for Manny and me."

"Sounds fun." Sean wasn't going to mention that he saw Manny and Emma.

"Yeah." Jay noticed Sean's bruised hand and asked, "Rough night with the cute little brunette last night?"

"No, it was the tall blonde who showed up after."

Jay shook his head and said, "Like a moth to a flame."

"Nothing happened, man. Just an argument."

Jay asked, "And how did you bruise your hand?"

"I punched my door in frustration after she left."

"You still love her, huh?"

Sean shrugged, "It doesn't matter now. She chose someone else." Jay nodded, and Sean put his beer into his cart. "Anyway, I gotta go."

"Okay." Jay looked at him, "Wait!" Sean stopped walking, and Jay asked, "Want to go out again tonight? Me and some guys from the shop are heading over to the Prohibition Gastrohouse."

"Oh yeah? That's right around the corner from my place."

Jay nodded, "I know. So you have to come out. We'll be there around 9-9:30."

"Okay. I'll go."

"Cool!" Jay pat Sean's shoulder, "It'll be an excellent time, I promise." Sean nodded, and Jay said, "See ya later."

"Yeah."

Sean watched Jay walk away and took a deep breath. Maybe going out would be the best thing for him. It could take his mind off Emma.

* * *

Emma was thankful that the Dot was busy all day. She wanted to avoid Spinner as much as possible while still being in the same space as him.

Jay walked in around dinnertime and headed over to the counter with a grin on his face.

"Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary, Jay?"

"Moi? No reason. Where's your husband?"

"Upstairs checking on inventory. Want me to get him for you?"

"No. Just tell him that a bunch of us are going to the Prohibition Gastrohouse tonight, and he's invited."

"Okay, I will. Did you need anything else?"

Jay shook his head, "Nope. You can come out too."

"Me and a bunch of guys? No thanks."

"Manny's coming out too."

"She is?"

Jay nodded, "And other girlfriends."

"Okay."

"Cool, we should be there around 9-9:30."

"Well, we might be a little late."

"That's fine." He turned around to walk out, then turned back to look at Emma, "Later, Greenpeace."

Emma rolled her eyes. She took out her phone and texted Manny, "Are you going out with Jay tonight?" She wiped down the counter as she waited for Manny's text.

"Yep. Did he invite you and Spin?"

Emma typed back, "Yep. I'll think about it."

Manny typed back, "Okay."

Spinner walked over and asked, "Are you and Manny making plans?"

"Jay invited us out tonight."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"The Prohibition Gastrohouse. He said a bunch of the guys from work and their girlfriends are going."

"That could be fun. I'll go."

Emma smiled, "Great."

"What time?"

"He said 9-9:30, but I told him we'd be a little late because we have to close up here and get ready."

Spinner nodded, "Right. Perfect. I'm excited. I need a night out with my lady."

Emma smiled, but as soon as he turned away from her, she grimaced.

* * *

Sean showered and got ready to go out. He wasn't sure how to dress, so he grabbed a light gray, crewneck sweater and a dark gray pair of jeans. Sean slipped on a pair of clean sneakers and put some gel in his hair. He'd been growing it out since leaving the Army, and if he didn't put gel into his hair, it would be an out of control, curly mess. After Sean finished getting ready, he looked at himself in the mirror and exhaled. He was hoping he'd meet a girl so he could forget all about Emma.

He did one last once-over, grabbed his keys, his leather jacket, and headed out. Sean wanted to have a good time. He needed it badly.

* * *

Manny was with Jay standing by the bar. "So, you invited Em and Spin?"

Jay nodded, "Yep. Oh, and I invited one more person."

"Who?"

He looked toward the front door and smiled, "Here he is now."

Manny looked over as Sean waved and headed over to them. "Jason Hogart, you didn't."

"Oh, I did."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jay shrugged and kissed her nose, "I guess I like to watch the world burn."

Sean walked over and said hi to Manny.

Manny smiled and hugged him, "It's good to see you again, Cameron."

"Thanks. Good to see you too." Sean took off his jacket and looked for a place to store it.

"Here." Manny grabbed it and placed it on her stool.

"Thanks again."

"Seany, what are you drinking?"

"I guess I'll start with a beer."

"Well, they have several splendid choices on tap here."

Sean shook his head and laughed, "Splendid?" He looked at Jay's pint and said, "I'll make it easy and have whatever you're having."

"Excellent." Jay leaned over the bar and got the bartender's attention.

Sean looked at Manny, "So how's life treating you, Santos?"

She smiled, "Life is good."

Sean motioned toward Jay, "Even with this guy?"

Manny laughed, "Yes."

Sean smiled, "That's good to hear."

"And you?"

Sean shrugged, "I guess I'm okay."

Manny nodded but didn't respond. She was worried about Emma and Spinner's impending arrival.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? Yep."

Sean narrowed his eyes at Manny, who looked nervous and asked, "Are you sure?"

Before she could answer, Jay turned around and handed Sean his pint, "Here you go, Seany."

"Thanks."

Manny said, "Let's toast!"

Sean said, "Okay."

She looked at Sean and said, "To you being home and safe."

Sean smiled, "Thank you."

They all took a sip from their drinks, and Sean looked around the bar. He was scanning it to see if there were any girls he could see himself going home with when the front door opened, and Emma and Spinner were walking in.

Sean stared at Emma and asked Jay, "What are they doing here?"

Jay said, "I invited them out too."

Sean didn't take his eyes off Emma and said, "You are unfuckingbelievable."


	5. Angst With a Side of Drunkeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny witnesses more Sean and Emma angst at the bar while Spinner is busy getting drunk with Jay. And Sean tries to fuck away the pain.

Emma stepped into the bar ahead of Spinner, who was holding the door for her. She didn’t spot Sean right away, but when she did, Emma could see the anger on his face. Her heartbeat sped up, and she felt hot. 

Spinner said, “Hey, look, Cameron’s here!” He walked over to the bar ahead of Emma and smiled at Sean, “Hey man! I’m glad you finally made it out.”

Sean plastered a fake smile on his face and said, “Thanks. I live right around the corner, so if I hate it, I can always leave.”

“Nah, we’ll make sure you have a good time. Right, Hogart?’

Jay nodded and said, “Yep.”

Sean continued to drink his pint of beer. 

Emma walked over and said hi to Manny first. She whispered, “What the hell is going on?”

“My boyfriend is a jackass?”

“I am going to kill him.” Emma took off her coat, and Manny grabbed it from her. 

Manny looked at Sean, saw the angry look on his face, then said to Emma, “Wait in line.”

Emma looked at Sean and said, “Hi.”

Sean barely responded and just nodded his head in her direction. He continued to drink his pint. 

Jay asked, “So Mrs. Mason, what are you drinking tonight?”

“I’m the designated driver tonight.” She pointed at Spinner, “It’s his turn to have a good time.”

Jay smiled and said, “Cool, come on, Mason, let’s get shitfaced.”

Sean stood there and gulped down his beer. He drank half a pint in the time it took Emma and Spinner to walk from the front door to the bar, and he wasn’t slowing down. 

Jay looked at him and said, “Yo, Bam Bam, slow down there.” 

Sean narrowed his eyes at Jay, and Jay looked at Spinner, “Want to do a shot?”

Spinner nodded, “Sure! I’ll have what you’re having.”

Jay turned and looked at Sean, “Want a shot?”

Sean shook his head. 

“Okay.” 

Sean wanted to punch something, but his hand was already bruised enough from the night before. He finished his pint and looked at Jay, “I’ve changed my mind.” Jay raised an eyebrow, and Sean said, “Get me a shot.”

“Nice!” Jay ordered the third shot for Sean and handed it to him. “Bottoms up, boys!”

Sean, Jay, and Spinner drank their shots and slammed the shot glasses onto the bar. 

Manny looked over at them, then looked at Emma, “This may be a long night.”

Emma sighed and stared at Sean. 

It didn’t take the guys long to get drunk, and Emma watched as Sean drank enough alcohol to kill someone. 

She looked at him and asked, “Don’t you think you should slow down?”

He leaned forward and said, “Don’t worry about me, _Mrs. Mason_.” He nodded his head toward Spinner and said, “Worry about your husband.” He took the last sip from his third pint of beer, put the empty glass on the bar, and looked around, “I think I’ll do a lap and see if I can’t find another girl to bring home.”

Emma felt a pain in her chest then said, “Maybe you should slow down then. You don’t want to be so drunk that you can’t get it up.”

Sean turned to her and said, “You’re right.” He leaned forward and said, “I want to go at it all night.” 

He walked away, and Emma turned to Manny, “I want to go home.”

“Well, you can’t because you’re Spinner’s ride.”

Emma rolled her eyes and watched as Sean made his way around the bar. 

“Em, could you be more obvious right now?”

Emma looked over at Spinner, who was so preoccupied with Jay that he had no idea his wife was keeping tabs on her ex. “He’s too busy getting drunk to notice.” She turned her attention back to Sean, who was slowly making his way around the bar. 

“Yeah, well, you need to stop because you’re just making yourself miserable.”

Emma didn’t take her eyes off Sean, and Manny shook her head. 

Sean did a lap but didn’t see anyone worthwhile. He returned to the group, ordered another beer, and took another sip as soon as the bartender handed it to him. He looked at Emma and said, “Stop watching everything I do.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. I could feel your eyes on me as I was walking around the bar,” He looked past her and at Spinner, then said, “He’s your concern now, not me.”

Emma walked past Sean and headed toward the bathrooms. 

Sean sighed and said, “Shit.” He turned around, saw Spinner wasn’t paying attention to anything other than Jay, then followed Emma. 

Manny watched Sean follow Emma and then monitored Spinner at the bar. 

Sean caught up to Emma in the hall where the bathrooms were. “Emma, I’m sorry.”

Emma turned around and said, “You’re not sorry.” She cried, “You hate me so much, Sean. I can see it in your eyes.” He looked down at the ground and shook his head. She continued, “I saw your reaction when we walked in.”

Sean nodded, “Yeah, I wasn’t happy to see you with your husband.” He looked at her, “But I could never hate _you_ , Em. No matter how much I try.”

She took a step toward him, so they were nose-to-nose. 

He asked, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

Sean shook his head and inched away from her, “We can’t do this. Your husband is out there.”

She leaned forward, rubbed his nose with her nose, and said, “Please, Sean.”

“Emma...” 

She placed her hands on his chest and said, “I don’t want my husband.” Sean’s heartbeat sped up, and he felt lightheaded. The beer intoxicated him, so did the shots, and so did being so close to Emma. She continued, “I want you, Sean. I’ve wanted you from the first second I saw you at The Dot.” 

Sean looked at her, “Em.”

Emma leaned her forehead against Sean’s and said, “I can’t stop thinking about you. I lie at night thinking about being with you again. I can’t get you out of my head.” She traced her fingertips up and down his chest then said, “Just admit that you want me too.”

Sean exhaled, pulled his head away from hers, and said, “I’ll always want you, Em.” Emma smiled, and he continued, “But we can’t do this. I can’t be the other guy.”

“You’re not the other guy. I want you and only you.”

He grabbed her left wrist and held up her left hand. He said, “As long as you’re wearing these, I am, and we can’t.” Sean let go of her, stepped back, tilted his head toward the bar area, and said, “You’d better get back out there.”

Emma said nothing else. She just nodded and walked away. Sean leaned back against the wall for a few moments, “Shit. That was close.” He exhaled again, and he walked into the men’s room. He leaned against the sink, took a deep breath, looked at himself in the mirror, and shook his head. 

Emma walked back over to Manny, and Manny asked, “What happened?”

Emma whispered, “Nothing happened.”

“Your face is flushed.”

“Something almost happened, but he stopped it.”

Manny looked at her and said, “Well, at least one of you is being smart.”

Emma turned back toward the bathrooms and sighed. 

Sean rejoined the group after splashing some water on his face. He nearly kissed Emma and felt awful about it, but also wished he had. Sean ached for Emma. He hated being that close to her and not being able to do anything. He wanted to get out of there. 

Jay asked, “Seany, more shots?”

He shook his head, “Nope. I’d like to function tomorrow.”

“Suit yourself.”

Sean asked the bartender for some water. He wanted to sober up a bit and not stumble his way out of the bar and back to his place. As he sipped his water, he looked around the bar and noticed Ava over in a corner. Even though he just admitted his feelings for Emma, Sean felt like he needed to be with someone that night, and if it couldn’t be Emma, Ava would be a good enough substitute. Ava looked over and smiled at him. 

She whispered something to her friend, walked over to Sean, and said, “Hello there.”

Sean smiled back and said, “Hey.”

“I’m glad I ran into you tonight.” 

He took another sip of his water then said, “Oh yeah?”

She nodded and said into his ear, “I think we should go to your place and have a repeat performance of last night.”

Sean smiled at her and said, “Sure.”

“Let me get my coat. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be here waiting.”

Emma watched the entire scene unfold in front of her and couldn’t believe it. Of all the bars in Toronto, the cute brunette had to be at this one.

Manny whispered, “That’s not the same girl from last night, is it?”

“Yes, it is.”

Sean walked over to Manny’s stool and grabbed his coat. He looked at Manny and Emma and said, “Tell the guys I had to go.”

Manny nodded, “Have fun.”

“Oh, we will.”

Emma didn’t say a word.

Ava walked back over to Sean, and she asked, “Ready?”

He smiled and said, “Oh yeah.”

Sean grabbed Ava’s hand, and they walked out of the bar together, but not before he took one last look at Emma. He let Ava walk out ahead of him, then walked outside. 

Emma watched as the bar’s front door shut and said, “I’m going to be sick.” She jogged toward the ladies’ room, and Manny followed her. 

Sean’s apartment was right around the corner from the bar, so it didn’t take long for them to get to his place. He keyed into his apartment and let Ava in. 

She said, “I’m so glad I saw you out tonight.”

He asked, “Oh yeah?” He locked his door and turned around. 

She nodded, “I couldn’t stop thinking about how good last night was.” He smiled, and she kissed him. She pulled away and asked, “Wanna take this inside?”

Sean nodded, then Ava grabbed his hand, and they walked through the bathroom and into his bedroom. 

After Sean left the bar with Ava, Emma ran into the bathroom, and dry heaved.

“Em.” Manny rubbed her back.

“Oh my God, why is this happening?”

“You’re stressing yourself out about this.”

“Why is he doing this to me?”

Manny shrugged and said, “I don’t know.”

“I love him, Manny, and I know he loves me back.” 

Manny continued to rub Emma’s back, and she stayed with her until she felt well enough to walk back out. When Emma walked over to the bar, she told Spinner she wasn’t feeling well and needed to leave. He said he’d stay out with Jay and that he’d take a cab home. 

Emma left the bar, walked over to her car, and got in. She cried for a few minutes before she could start it and drive home. It tempted her to drive by Sean’s building since it was so close by, but she didn’t do it. 

Ava was riding Sean, and Sean was holding onto her hips, looking up at her. Sex with Ava felt good, and Sean needed the release, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Emma and what happened at the bar. Sean was doing this in part to get back at her for marrying Spinner. After a while, he closed his eyes, pictured Emma on top of him, and he moaned loudly. Ava smiled and placed her hands on his chest as she moved. She had no idea that while she was fucking Sean, he was picturing another woman doing it. 

He said, “That feels so good.”

Ava smiled and picked up the pace and started saying, “Oh God,” repeatedly. When she came, she collapsed on top of Sean. After a few moments, she said, “You still need to come.” She sat up and asked, “Where do you want me?”

“On your stomach.”

Ava did what she was told, and Sean started fucking her from behind. He didn’t want to look at her face as he did it. It didn’t take long for him to come, and when he did, he collapsed onto Ava’s back. 

She said, “That was good.”

He nodded then asked, “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“You’re fine.”

Sean slowly pulled out and discarded the condom. He laid on his back, and she draped her arm across his chest. 

“You really know how to fuck.”

Sean laughed and said, “Thanks.”

“No, really, you’re so good at it. Maybe we could be sex buddies.”

“Sex buddies?”

“Yeah, we don’t make plans to meet up, but if we see each other out and the mood strikes, we come here and have sex.”

Sean asked, “What about your place?”

“I don’t live alone.”

He nodded, “Ah, I see.”

She asked, “So what do you think?”

Sean thought about it for a moment and said, “Sure, why not.”

“Great.” Ava sat up and said, “I’ll be right back.” She left the bed and went into the bathroom. 

Sean sat up and put his head in his hands. 

Emma looked down at Spinner, who passed out in their bed, and sighed. She grabbed a blanket and pillow, went out into their living room, and sat down on the couch. She couldn’t sleep in the room with Spinner. It didn’t feel right.

Emma turned on the TV and put the volume down low so she wouldn’t wake Spinner, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Sean and the brunette. She imagined them together, and the thought of it made her wretch again. She got up off the couch and started pacing. “I have to get my mind off this.”

After Ava returned from the bathroom, she climbed into the bed and looked at Sean. “Do you work out a lot?”

“I don’t think I work out more than other people who frequent the gym. Why?”

“Because you definitely have the best body of any guy I’ve ever been with.”

Sean raised his eyebrow and said, “Oh yeah?”

She grinned, “Oh yeah.” 

“I was in the Army, so I had to be in good shape.”

She traced her fingers up and down Sean’s chest and abs. “The Army, huh? That’s hot. You must have looked great in your uniform.”

“I guess.”

Ava kissed and licked her way down his body, and when she reached his cock, she stroked him and licked him. Sean groaned, and she smiled up at him. 

As Ava bobbed up and down on his cock, Sean once again pictured Emma. Part of him felt bad that this girl was doing these things to him while thinking of someone else. The other part of him just wanted to get off and didn’t care how it happened.

Ava once again got on top of him, and after putting the condom on him, guided Sean’s cock inside her. She bounced up and down on him, and Sean moaned and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long for Ava to come, and right after she finished, Sean made her get on her stomach again. He made sure the condom was okay, then slowly entered her. She sighed, and he moved, slowly at first, then progressively got faster. He held down her arms as he moved, and when he came, he, once again, collapsed onto her back. 

She said, “Mmm, that was hot.”

Sean raised himself, pulled out, discarded the condom, and laid on his back. 

Ava turned over and lay beside him and asked, “Don’t you think?”

Sean nodded, “Yep. Very hot.”

She smiled, rested her head on his chest, and he closed his eyes. 

Nearly an hour later, Emma laid back on the couch. She was exhausted, and she needed sleep, but her mind was still racing. A million things were flashing in her brain, and she couldn’t get them to stop. It was as if there was a crowd of people in her head yelling at her, but something garbled the voices. She hit the couch pillow with her fist, stood up, and paced again.

Sean woke up in the middle of the night to Ava getting dressed. 

“Hi.”

He sat up, “Hey.”

“I had a lot of fun tonight.”

Sean smiled, “So did I.”

“I have to get home before my boyfriend wonders where I am.”

Sean raised an eyebrow, “Boyfriend?”

She sat down on his bed and put on her shoes, “Yeah. He does his thing, and I do my thing.”

Sean nodded and said, “So that’s why you wanted to come back here?”

Ava leaned over, kissed him, and said, “You’re adorable.” She stood up, grabbed her coat and purse, and said, “I can let myself out.”

“Okay.”

“Thanks again.”

“No problem.”

Ava walked through the bathroom, and he heard her walk out of his apartment. Sean sighed in relief. The sex was good, and he needed the release, but he nearly said Emma’s name three times, and the pressure of trying not to say it was getting to him. He slowly got out of bed and stretched. He and Ava went at it most of the night, and he was sore. Sean walked to the apartment door, locked it, then he walked back into his bathroom and turned on his shower. He needed to wash Ava off him. He stepped into the shower stall and just stood under the stream of water for close to a minute. He let it wash over him and sighed. Sean rested against the wall of his shower and thought about Emma. He grabbed his soap and his washcloth and started scrubbing himself as if he’d been exposed to radiation. By the time he finished, his skin was red and raw. 

After he brushed his teeth, Sean walked into his bedroom, flopped onto his bed, and passed out naked.


	6. Crash Into Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Emma give in. Lots of smut.

Emma was glad Spinner didn't have to open the Dot the following morning because he was useless.

He held his head and cried out, "Oh my God, why did I drink so much?"

Emma laughed and said, "Because Jay is a bad influence."

"Did you sleep on the couch?"

Emma nodded, "I wasn't feeling well and didn't want to get you sick."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Better. Yeah."

"Ugh, I'm going to have a hell of a time at work today."

"It's a good thing you're not opening."

Spinner laughed, "Yeah. I'm going to jump into the shower. Hopefully, that will help."

"Okay."

Spinner walked into the bathroom, and Emma sat down on the bed. It relieved her to be off from work and didn't have to spend the day with her husband.

* * *

Sean spent the morning recovering from his hangover and washing his bedding and replacing it. The unit he was subletting had a stacked washer and dryer in the bathroom, and it was convenient for Sean when he didn't want to leave the apartment. After he finished fixing the bed, he lounged on his couch in basketball shorts and watched TV.

Well, Sean was trying to watch TV. He kept thinking about Emma and thinking about the things he said to her at the bar and about the way he acted. Sean felt terrible because he loved Emma, and he was lashing out at her. But he also knew he needed to distance himself from her. He was even toying with the idea of quitting his job, leaving Toronto, and going back up to Wasaga Beach for good.

Sean sipped his beer when his buzzer rang. He got up and slowly walked over to this intercom. "Yeah?"

Emma said, "Sean, it's me."

Sean took a deep breath, exhaled, then said, "Emma, I told you not to come here."

"Please let me up. We need to talk."

Sean leaned his head against the wall, pressed the button to let her into the building, then went into his bedroom, opened his closet, and quickly found a tank top to wear. "Why am I even doing this?" Sean opened the apartment door and waited for Emma to step out of the elevator. When she did, he shook his head, "Emma, this probably isn't a good idea."

"I don't care." She walked right by him and walked into the loft.

He sarcastically said, "Come on in!" Then locked the door. Sean walked over to her and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because we need to have a sober conversation about everything." She looked at the beer on his coffee table and asked, "You didn't have enough to drink last night?"

"The hair of the dog."

Emma shook her head.

"Anyway," Sean asked, "Do we need to do this, Emma? I said what I said last night, and I meant it. I may have had some drinks in me, but I know it made sense. As long as you're married, we need to stay away from each other."

"And instead, you'll fuck random girls?"

Sean narrowed his eyes at her, "What I do in my bed is none of your business, Emma."

She shook her head and said, "I can't believe you brought her back here again."

"I can't be celibate because my having sex with other women may hurt you. You have a husband."

"A husband I haven't touched in months!" Sean said nothing. Emma looked at him and said, "I can't believe it's so easy for you to fuck her."

Sean shook his head and said, "You will not make me feel guilty about this." He looked at her and said, "I'm single, and I can do whatever the hell I want, and I can do whoever I want."

Emma raised her hand to slap him, and he grabbed it, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

She yanked her hand away from him, "Fine." She took off her coat and threw it onto one of the dining chairs along with her purse.

He asked, "Emma, what are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving."

"Christ, you are so fucking stubborn." She stood in the middle of the loft with her arms crossed. Sean said, "Fine." He sat down on his couch, put his feet up, and took a sip of his beer. "I will sit here, drink my beer, and watch basketball. You can stand there like a statue."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You're exasperating."

He smiled, "I know." He unmuted the TV and watched the game.

Emma walked over to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed a beer for herself.

"Go ahead, take what you want." Sean rolled his eyes.

"Bottle opener?"

"In the drawer next to the stove."

Emma opened the drawer, grabbed the bottle opener, and opened her beer, "Thanks."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Emma walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

Sean asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting, Sean. It's what you do on a couch."

"Well, do you have to be so close to me? There's plenty of room over on that side."

"What? You can't handle it?"

He looked at the TV and said, "I can handle it if you can handle it."

"Fine." Emma slipped off her shoes and sat back. She took a sip of her beer and watched the TV.

The truth was, Sean couldn't handle it. He was having a difficult time concentrating on the basketball game. He could smell Emma's vanilla scent, and it was taking every ounce of strength Sean had to not pounce on her. He hated being that close to her and not being able to do anything. He was also afraid Emma would know just how difficult it was for him to be that close to her because of the thin material of his shorts.

Emma couldn't handle it either. She wanted more than anything to be with Sean again, and even just feeling his arm against her arm was driving her crazy.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Emma said, "You must be pretty hungover today."

"Not really. I left the bar early enough not to be so bad when I woke up this morning. Plus, I think all the sex I had last night helped me sober up."

Emma shook her head. "You're such a jerk." She placed her beer on the coffee table, leaned back on the couch, and crossed her arms.

"We went at it all night. I was actually sore when I woke up."

She turned to him and asked, "Why are you doing this to me?"

He sat up, put his beer on the coffee table, then turned to her and said, "I am trying to get you to leave. Is it working?"

"No."

"We'll see about that." He leaned forward, "She was riding me, and I held onto her hips as she fucked me. It felt so good."

Emma shook her head.

"Then I turned her over, and I fucked her from behind."

Emma looked at him and asked, "Were you picturing me while you were inside her?"

"What?" Sean scoffed, "No."

She nodded, "You were." Sean shook his head but wasn't doing a good job of convincing her, "No wonder you went at it all night."

"I was not picturing you. Don't flatter yourself."

"Yes, you were. You were picturing us, Sean." She pushed him back on the couch and straddled him.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

She didn't answer him; instead, she pulled her sweater up and over her head, then threw it onto the floor.

Sean avoided making eye contact with her, "Em."

"Why imagine it when you can have the real thing?"

"Because, again," He lifted her left hand, but she wasn't wearing her rings. He looked up at her and asked, "Where are your rings?"

"They're in my apartment."

"Why?"

"Because they mean nothing."

Sean shook his head, "We still can't do this, Em."

Emma leaned down and rubbed her nose against his, "Yes, we can."

"I'm not helping you cheat on your husband."

"You're not."

He looked at her and said, "Yes, I am."

"Sean, I won't let him touch me because it feels like I'm cheating on you."

"Emma, you need to leave." The words came out of his mouth, but only because he knew if she stayed any longer, there would be no turning back.

She shook her head, "I'm not leaving." She reached down and placed her hands on the waistband of his shorts.

Sean's heartbeat sped up, and so did his breathing, "Em…"

She pressed her forehead against his, "I want you, Sean." He couldn't say anything, but the bulge in his shorts could. Emma smiled, "And I know you want me too."

"Emma."

"Please, Sean." She looked at him and said, "I need to feel you inside me again."

Sean couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Emma's face and kissed her. He knew it was wrong and that shouldn't do it, but he couldn't help himself. Sean had to have her right then. Emma sighed into the kiss and held onto him. She always liked the way Sean kissed. She thought back to the time in his car senior year at Degrassi when he was so desperate to kiss her; he nibbled on her bottom lip. It was that kind of kiss. It was a hungry, urgent kiss, and even though it had been a few years since they were last together, it felt as if no time had passed.

Sean growled as he kissed Emma, and he let his hands wander up and down her back. Emma pressed her body against Sean's, and soon they were a tangled mess of arms, legs, and tongues.

After kissing as if their lives depended on it for a few moments, Sean pulled away, out of breath but smiling. He cupped Emma's face in his hands, rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs, and said, "I've missed this so much."

Emma nodded, smiled, and said, "Me too."

She started their next kiss, and after a while, Sean grabbed Emma and turned them over, so he was on top of her on the couch. She giggled into the kiss and tugged at Sean's tank top. He pulled away, and Emma helped him get the tank top off. He leaned back down and kissed her neck. He then pulled her bra straps down and kissed her shoulders and chest. Emma sat up and unsnapped her bra. Sean helped her get it off, and he tossed it aside. Emma smiled up at him as she laid back down.

Sean stopped what he was doing, looked at her, and she asked, "Is something wrong?"

Sean shook his head and smiled, "Nothing's wrong." He caressed her face and said, "You're just so beautiful." Emma blushed, and he leaned down, "You are."

She grabbed his face and kissed him again. After a few more moments of intense kissing and pressing their bodies together, Sean worked his way down Emma's body, kissing her neck, then her chest, and then her breasts. As he did that, he moved his hands down, unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. It didn't take long for him to slip one hand into her panties. When he did, Emma moaned and writhed underneath him as Sean's fingers rubbed her. She played with his hair as he took turns kissing her breasts, and soon he slipped his fingers inside her. Emma moaned as Sean moved his fingers.

Sean pulled away and watched as Emma moved her body in time with his fingers and moaned his name softly. When she was close, he moved his fingers even faster, and when Emma came, she cried out Sean's name, and he smiled.

After catching her breath, she asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sean didn't answer her. He just reached for her jeans. Sean pulled down her jeans, and Emma lifted her body off the couch so Sean could pull them off. He tossed her jeans aside, then focused on her panties. Sean grabbed them and pulled them down. Emma, again, lifted herself so he could get them off. Sean knelt on the floor and pulled Emma down closer to him. He threw her legs over his shoulders, and Emma moaned as soon as Sean's mouth touched her.

"Oh my God, Sean."

Sean looked up at Emma and watched as she writhed around. He took turns licking and sucking on her, and it didn't take long for him to make her come again, and after she did, he stood up and took off his shorts and underwear as fast as he could. Emma sat up and grabbed hold of him. She smiled, then licked him. Sean threw his head back and said, "Fuck, Em."

She stroked and licked him until he was hard as a rock and pulled away. "I need you inside me now." She laid back on the couch and spread her legs for him. He climbed over her, rubbed his cock against her, teasing her at first. She said, "Please, Sean." He smiled then slowly slipped inside her.

"How's that?"

She sighed and said, "You feel so good inside me."

"Good."

She wrapped her legs around his as he moved inside her.

"I never thought I'd get to do this again, Em." Emma smiled and kissed him. After a few moments, Sean pulled away and said, "I thought I had lost you forever." She caressed his face and kissed him again, then placed her hands on his shoulders.

When they weren't kissing, they pressed their foreheads against each other. Sometimes Sean would pull away from kissing Emma so that he could moan as he moved inside her.

Sean lasted a while, and when he felt like he was close, he asked Emma, "Where should I come?"

"Inside me. I want to feel it."

He looked at her, shocked, and asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I'm on the pill. It's okay."

Sean couldn't stop himself if he tried. He shook, jerked, and cried out her name as he emptied himself into her. "Emma, oh my God, I love you so much." He collapsed on top of her, out of breath and sweaty.

Emma, who was also out of breath and sweaty, kissed his shoulder, then she asked, "Are you okay?"

He said, "Yes. Are you?"

She nodded.

Sean lifted himself and pulled out of Emma. "Wow." He sat back on the other side of his couch.

Emma excused herself for a moment and went into the bathroom as quickly as she could. No one ever likes to talk about what happens after a guy comes inside you. The laws of gravity kick in, and it doesn't stay inside you. It can be a mess, and Emma didn't want to ruin the couch. So she cleaned herself up as best as she could, then looked at herself in the mirror. Emma knew she should probably feel bad about cheating on her husband, but she didn't feel bad at all. She was genuinely happy for the first time in months.

Sean feared Emma was having second thoughts about what they did, so he walked over to the bathroom and knocked quietly on the door, "Em, are you okay?"

She walked over and opened the door, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Sean looked at her, "I wasn't sure if you came in here to cry."

She smiled and shook her head, "I just had to clean up." She walked back over to the sink and washed her hands. She smiled at him through the reflection in the mirror, "I didn't want to mess up your couch."

He blushed and said, "Oh." He washed his hands and said, "I've never done that before."

Emma grabbed a towel and asked, "Had sex on your couch?"

He chuckled and said, "Not on this one, but I have done it on a couch before." He looked at her and asked, "Didn't we do it on my couch in my place? Back in high school."

Emma smiled, "Oh, yes. That's right. We did."

"I meant, I've never come inside someone without a condom."

"Really?"

He nodded then shut off the water after he finished washing his hands, "It made me feel closer to you."

Emma smiled and said, "I will tell Spinner I can't be his wife anymore."

Sean looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Sean, I can't stay married to someone I'm not in love with."

"Why did you even marry him in the first place?"

Emma shrugged, "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time, and I thought I loved him, but now I realize it was a rebound for the both of us." Sean nodded, and Emma stepped up to him. "I'm in love with you. If you were here, this never would have happened." Sean nodded. "I'm not blaming you. I'm just saying that if you were here, we would have been together."

"We shouldn't do this again. Not until you and Spinner are over." Emma started tracing circles on his chest. "Em."

"Can we forget about everything and everyone else? Can we just be with each other for a little while? Please?"

Sean nodded, "Okay."

Twenty minutes later, Emma was riding Sean on his bed, and he held onto her as she moved up and down on him. He was so happy at that moment that he didn't want to think about anything else. He was with Emma again. Just 18 hours earlier, he assumed he had lost her forever.

Emma let herself go as she moved up and down on Sean. And the louder she got, the more turned on Sean became. By the time she was ready to come, so was he; he sat up, held her, and they came together. They cried out at the same time and held onto each other for dear life. It was such an intense experience; Emma had tears in her eyes when it was over.

Sean looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?" He caressed her face.

Emma nodded and smiled, "Yes."

He kissed her and pulled away, "That was incredible."

"It was."

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed him. When she pulled away, she said, "I love you too."

"Wanna take a shower?"

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

After their shower, Sean walked over to his closet. He grabbed a t-shirt and shorts for Emma, "Here. Put these on for now."

Emma smiled and said, "Thanks." She put them on and watched him get dressed.

Sean grabbed a pair of sweats and put them on.

Emma looked at him and smiled.

He asked, "What's that look for?"

"You look great."

"Oh yeah?" He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She nodded, "Oh yeah. I mean, you've always been pretty sexy."

Sean scoffed, "I don't know about that."

"It's true." She ran her fingers through his hair, "Will you be growing it long again?"

He nodded, "I want to rebel against the Army."

She smiled, "I loved your long hair. You looked so good."

"You really think so?"

Emma nodded and kissed him. When she pulled away, she said, "I'm so glad you're back home and that you're safe."

"Thanks."

"And how are you?"

"You mean, do I have PTSD?" She nodded, and he said, "I'm seeing a therapist twice a month."

"Is it helping?"

He nodded, "So far. Sometimes I feel like I'll lose it. A car backfired outside the shop the other day, and I had to calm myself down in the bathroom."

Emma caressed his face, "I'm sorry you're going through that."

Sean looked down and said, "It's my fault. I'm the one who thought going into the Army would be a good thing for me remember?"

"Sean, you did what you thought was right for you."

"And I nearly lost you forever." He took her by the hand, and they sat on his bed. He crossed his right leg over his left knee and showed her a scar on his right ankle.

"What's that from?"

"A roadside bomb went off. I was far enough away from it where it didn't cause as much damage as it did to some of my friends." Emma gasped, "It threw me into the air, and I landed awkwardly on my ankle, broke it, and needed surgery." He put his foot back down and pointed to a few places on his face and said, "Shrapnel."

Emma traced her fingers over the tiny scars, then kissed them.

Sean closed his eyes, "I was afraid I'd never make it home."

Emma cupped his face in her hands and said, "But you did."

Sean nodded and kept his eyes closed.

"Sean?"

He opened his eyes, filled with tears, and said, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Emma hugged him, and he cried into her shoulder. She held him for a few moments as he cried.

When they pulled away from the hug, he asked, "Can I just hold you for a little while?"

Emma smiled and nodded, "Yes."

They both climbed up to the head of the bed. Sean laid back on his pillows, and Emma rested her head on his chest. He held onto her and cried again.

"Sean?"

He shook his head, "Sorry. I just was thinking about what I could have lost."

Emma sat up and said, "How about I hold you instead, okay?" Sean nodded, and they switched positions. She propped herself up with his pillows, he rested his head against her chest, and she wrapped her arms around him. 

"Thank you, Em."

"You're welcome."

Sean nodded off and slept for a little while. Emma rubbed his arms and kissed his hair while he slept. About 45 minutes later, Sean stirred, looked up at her, then sat up. He asked, "How long was I out?"

"Not too long. Do you feel better?"

He smiled and said, "Yeah."

Emma smiled at him and said, "Good."

"Sorry, I lost it earlier."

"Sean, never be sorry about that. Ever. I love you, and I am going to help you. Okay?"

He nodded and said, "Thank you."

She kissed him and pulled away, "You're welcome."

He looked at her and caressed her face, "Can I make love to you again?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course you can."

He lifted her t-shirt, and she helped him get it off. He yanked down the shorts she was wearing, and he started kissing her body.

She giggled and asked, "Why am I undressed, and you're still wearing pants?"

He pulled away and said, "Because I'm going to kiss you everywhere first, and then I'm going to make love to you."

"Oh, okay."


	7. Decisions, decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma makes a choice.

A few hours later, after more lovemaking and another shower, Emma looked at her phone and said, "I'd better get home. Spinner will be home by 7:30." Sean nodded. She stood up, and Sean joined her. Emma caressed his face, smiled, and said, "I love you so much."

Sean kissed her softly, pulled away, pressed his forehead against hers, and said, "I love you too."

"I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave."

Emma sighed, "But I have to."

Sean nodded and pulled away.

She looked around for her clothes, which were still scattered on the living room floor, and picked them up. "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Emma went into Sean's bathroom and got dressed. After she finished, she walked out and smiled. Sean had gotten her coat and bag and was holding them for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He helped her put on her coat, and she turned to him. "I had a wonderful time with you today."

Sean smiled and said, "It was an amazing day."

He walked Emma to his door. She grabbed him and kissed him one last time. When they pulled away, both of them were smiling. Emma opened the door and said, "Bye."

"Bye." Sean watched her walk down the hall and waved as she got into the elevator. He took a deep breath, closed his door, and smiled.

* * *

By the time Spinner got home from work, Emma was on the couch, reading a book under a blanket.

"Hey, babe."

Emma said, "Hey."

"Are you still feeling sick?"

Emma nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He kissed her on the head.

"It's probably just some bug I picked up from someone at work or something."

Spinner walked into the kitchen and grabbed water. Then he sat on the other side of the couch. He asked, "So what did you do all day?"

Suddenly, Emma started flashing back to her day with Sean. She shook her head to get the images of them, making love out of her head and said, "Um, nothing much. I watched some TV, tried to read this book." She held it up to show him, "It was boring." She asked, "How was work?"

"Busy for a Sunday."

"That's good, right?"

Spinner nodded.

Emma asked, "Did you eat? You want me to make anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I grabbed a sandwich on my way out and ate it on the way home."

"Okay."

Spinner grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, "You don't mind if I watch some TV, do you?"

"Nope, go right ahead." Emma smiled and tried to reread her book. After about 10 minutes, she gave up. She put it face down on the side table and stood up. "I think I will lie down."

"Okay."

Emma walked into their bedroom and climbed into bed. She couldn't stop thinking about her afternoon with Sean.

* * *

Sean spent the rest of the night thinking about Emma. He couldn't stop picturing her naked or picturing her underneath him. Or on top of him. Or coming and saying his name. As much as he tried, the visions of Emma would not go away. He watched TV; he tried reading, he tried working out. After a while, he gave in and jerked off. When Sean finished, he yelled out Emma's name, and he felt better, but the visions wouldn't go away.

A while later, Emma texted Sean. "Hi."

Sean looked at his phone and smiled. He typed back, "Hello."

"I can't stop thinking about you or thinking about what we did today."

Sean typed back, "So it's not just me?"

Emma smiled and typed back, "No. I wish I didn't have to leave."

"I wish you could stay here forever."

Emma smiled and said out loud, "Me too."

They texted back and forth for a few minutes until Emma heard Spinner outside their bedroom door.

She texted, "Gotta go. I love you." Emma turned her phone over and put it on her nightstand.

Sean wrote back, "I love you too."

When Spinner got into bed, he started rubbing Emma's arm, "Em?"

Emma pretended to be asleep. After a few moments, she heard Spinner sigh, and he moved away from her. She wanted to sigh in relief because she couldn't do anything with him anyway.

* * *

The next morning, Emma woke up ahead of Spinner, checked her phone, and smiled at Sean's message. She looked at Spinner and knew what she had to do.

She got out of bed and began to pack a bag. A few minutes later, Spinner stirred and asked, "Em, what are you doing?"

"Spin…"

He sat up, "Are you leaving me?"

Emma nodded.

"But why?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore."

He looked down, then looked back at her and said, "It's Sean, isn't it."

"Not entirely. There's a reason I haven't been intimate with you lately."

"And I didn't stand a chance when he showed up."

"I'm so sorry, Spin, but this was a rebound for both of us, and you know it."

He nodded, "You're right, but I thought maybe we could make it last a year."

"I'm going to my parents' house, and I'm quitting my job so you won't have to see me so much."

He shook his head, "You don't have to quit work, Em. We were friends before all this happened, right?"

"I think it'll just make things easier for both of us. And I wasn't exactly thrilled to be working there anyway." He nodded, and she said, "You deserve so much more than someone who isn't in love with you, Spinner."

He nodded, "I know. You do too."

Emma said, "Maybe you can work things out with Jane? You two were great together."

He shook his head, "She cheated on me."

Emma looked at him. "And she hasn't been with anyone since. Spin, I think you should give her another chance." She zipped up her bag. "I'll come by for the rest of my stuff when you're at work, okay?"

He nodded but said nothing.

"Bye, Spin." Emma walked out of their bedroom, put her rings on the coffee table, grabbed her coat and purse, and left.

* * *

Emma keyed into her parents' house, "Mom? Dad?"

"Em?" Christine walked over to her, looked at her bag, and asked, "What happened? Did you and Spinner fight?"

Emma shook her head, "I left him."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm in love with Sean, mom."

Christine said nothing.

"Please don't look at me like that." Emma walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch.

Christine walked over and joined her on the couch, "Look, I get it, Em. I do."

"You do?"

Christine nodded, "You and Sean have this unbreakable bond, and it was inevitable."

"Then why did everyone let me marry Spinner?"

"Because you were your usual stubborn self."

Emma smiled, "Okay, you have a point."

"How's Spinner doing?"

"I think he understands."

"That's good." Christine looked at Emma and said, "Here's an uncomfortable question."

"Okay."

"Did you cheat on Spinner with Sean?"

Emma nodded, "It happened yesterday. He kept resisting, and then I made it impossible for him to resist. Spinner doesn't know."

Christine shook her head.

"I think the news of me ending the marriage was enough. Spinner didn't need to know about Sean and me."

Christine nodded, "And how was it? With you and Sean, I mean."

Emma smiled, "Mom, it was incredible. I've never felt like that in my life."

"Well, when you have sex with someone you love, it can be pretty amazing."

Archie walked down the stairs, "I thought I heard you." He looked at her bags and asked, "Is everything okay, Em?"

She nodded, "Everything's fine. I left Spinner because I'm not in love with him."

"And you're in love with Sean, right?"

Emma nodded again.

"I had a feeling this would happen."

"Again, why did you all let me go through with marrying Spinner?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, you already married him before we could talk you out of it."

Emma put her head in her hands. "Ugh."

Archie said, "There's another problem, Em."

Christine put her arms around Emma, "Yeah, you still don't have a room."

Emma lifted her head, "Guess I'm sleeping in here for a while."

He said, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Emma stood up, "I'm going out for a bit."

Christine looked at Archie then at Emma and said, "Okay."

She grabbed her purse and coat and walked out to her car.

Archie looked at Christine, "I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner, to be honest."

Christine nodded, "Did you want breakfast before you head to work?"

"It's fine. I can get something at the caf."

Christine scrunched her face.

"Oh, it's not that bad."

"Okay, it's your insides."

Archie laughed, leaned down, kissed her, and said, "Have a good day."

"You too."

* * *

Emma drove around and stopped at Manny and Jay's.

Manny opened the door, half-awake, "Em?"

"Can I come in?"

Manny nodded and let her in, "Is everything okay?"

"I left Spinner."

"Wow, so everything is okay?"

Emma nodded, "And Sean and I…"

Manny put up her hand and said, "Wait, I need coffee first."

Emma took off her coat and hung it up. "Okay." She looked around, "Where's Jay?"

"Went to work early."

"Oh, good."

Manny started making the coffee and looked at Emma, "Oh boy, look at you. You got your world rocked. You're glowing."

Emma blushed.

"Was it that good?"

"Manny, it was incredible." Manny smiled, and Emma continued, "Seriously. Best sex of my life."

"Go, Sean."

Emma giggled.

"And how did Spinner take it?"

"As well as you'd expect. I think he knows that the marriage wouldn't last. I told him he should give Jane another chance. And I didn't tell him about Sean and me. The last thing he needs is to know that someone cheated on him again."

"I can't believe you were with Sean so soon after he brought that other girl home."

"I didn't care. I wanted to make Sean forget all about her."

"And did you?"

Emma nodded.

"Were you careful?"

"Not the first time but every time after that."

"Emma!"

"I'm on the pill."

"I know but—"

"And he used condoms with her."

"Thank God, but you still need to be careful."

Emma nodded, "I know, and as I said, we were after the first time."

Manny nodded.

"At least he was polite enough to ask where he should come."

Manny giggled.

"He said I was the first person he ever did that with."

"Really?" Emma nodded, "Well, that's good, but you still need to use condoms. To be safe. You're not ready to be a mom yet, right?"

Emma shrugged, "Probably not, but I wouldn't be _terribly_ disappointed if it happened with Sean."

* * *

A little while later, Manny and Emma ate breakfast together.

"So, you will stay with your parents?"

"For now. I'll figure something out."

"Maybe you could move in with Sean?"

Emma shook her head, "He doesn't even know that I've ended my marriage."

"And when are you telling him?"

"Later today. I figured I'd let him get through the workday."

"That'll be a nice surprise for him."

Emma nodded, "I hope so."

"You don't think he'll be happy?"

"I think he will be. He told me he loved me yesterday, and he cried in front of me."

"Was it about his experience in Afghanistan?"

Emma nodded, "It's why he's home. A roadside bomb nearly killed him."

Manny gasped, "What? Oh, my God. But he seems okay."

"He had to get his ankle surgically repaired, and he saw a few of his buddies die right in front of him. He also has tiny scars on his face from shrapnel hitting him. He's lucky he didn't lose his sight."

Manny shook her head, "Poor Sean."

"I held him for a while."

"Aw. That's sweet."

Emma nodded, "He wanted to hold me, but he started crying again, so I made him switch positions, and he fell asleep."

Manny smiled, "He's lucky to have you."

"I just love him so much. I forgot what it was like to feel like this."

"Is he getting help?"

Emma nodded, "Yep. Seeing a therapist twice a month."

"Good for him. That's not an easy thing to do."

"Especially for Sean. I'm just so glad he's taking steps to get better. He said that a car backfired at the shop the other day, and he nearly lost it."

Manny nodded, "I've heard that lots of soldiers that came back from war can't even deal with fireworks."

"I've heard that too." Emma shook her head and said, "It's ludicrous that troops are still in the Middle East after all this time."

"Those poor guys and girls. I can't even imagine how scary it is over there."

"I know. You're on your guard daily and you're constantly thinking about how you could get killed at any moment." They were silent for a few moments, then Emma took a sip of her coffee, changed the subject, and said, "I really can't get over how good the sex was."

Manny laughed and said, "Oh yeah?"

Emma nodded, "Oh yeah. He made me come a few times."

"Again, go, Sean."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, it's good when a guy knows where your clitoris is located."

Manny nearly spit out her coffee. She swallowed, coughed, then said, "Oh my God."

Emma laughed, "What? It's true."

"I know it is. So Sean's good at oral?"

"Better than good. He _really_ knows what he's doing."

Manny raised an eyebrow and asked, "Was he good at it in high school?"

"It was different then. I was still uptight about that stuff so I didn't really let myself enjoy it."

Manny nodded. "I get it."

"And now? I feel like I want to do everything with him."

Manny smiled, " _Everything_?"

Emma said, "Okay, maybe not _that_."

Manny kept smiling and said, "Don't knock it until you try it."

This time Emma nearly spit out her coffee. She swallowed, shook her head, and said, "Wait, you and Jay have...?"

Manny nodded and smiled, "Yes. A few times."

"And?"

"It's really great with the right lube."

Emma couldn't believe it. "Wow, Manny. I know I probably shouldn't be shocked by Jay wanting to do that, but you?"

"He had to talk me into it. It wasn't like I was begging for it."

"Yeah, I don't know if I can do that."

Manny shrugged, "Well, Sean may not want to. It's not an item on every guy's sexy time menu."

Emma laughed.


End file.
